


Any more demands, love?

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, Healthy Relationships, Keith is a Tease (Voltron), M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season/Series Finale, Sex Talk, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith is back from a BoM mission and has made it rather clear. Tonight, he and Shiro are having their first sex, and he, his first time. But he also has some demands.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 13





	Any more demands, love?

It was floating in the air and they both knew it.

The day had gone smoothly, it wasn't their first date since the war had ended after all. But this time was different. Until now, they hadn't done much since Keith confessed and Shiro realized he too loved Keith. 

  
Keith had gone on several Blade of Marmora missions right after the confession, so they barely had had the time to kiss. Every time he was on a break, which wasn't very often, they would hang out, watch the sunset together, kiss, sometimes hands would get lost under clothes, but nothing serious. And then he would be gone and Shiro would drown himself under work for the Garrison, diplomacy, helped by Hunk and an all-knowing Matt who would tease him to no-end. The only thing that soothed his frustration was that Keith would call almost every night. Sometimes after the call ended, Shiro would touch himself, thinking of his lover, the slight blush on his face when he said "I love you", the way his smile would reach his eye, his brows would ease whenever he looked at Shiro. Truth to be told, during those times, Shiro never lasted long. He tried to convince himself that he didn't have to, after all, this was maturation, he might as well go straight to release, but he also knew this would only help with the frustration temporarily. He wished to see Keith more often, to touch him. Sometimes he wondered if Keith thought the same. 

When Keith had come back that time, nothing seemed to be different at first. But Keith had offered to watch the sunset together and then go back to his place, a small flat that he would live in when he came back to his home planet and Shiro knew. This was an invitation. The blush on Keith's face as the sun disappeared became an obvious confirmation. Shiro smiled at him peacefully, reassuring as he always was. He couldn't tell Keith how pent-up he was, how willing he was to crash his lips on Keith's and take his tongue slowly down his neck, his collar bones, to his nipples...  
Keith was back, maybe only for a short time, but he had made it pretty obvious what he meant to do with Shiro during this short time together. 

When they arrived by the flat, Shiro was struck by how simple it was. A bed, a table, a sofa and a TV, a small kitchenette. Keith probably misread the look on his face.  
\- Oh, I'm sorry, it's very simple, I don't really pay much attention to this...  
\- Next time, we will go to my place, Shiro said. I want you to consider it home, more than this small flat.  
Keith was silent for a second and then smiled at him, warmed by the word "home". He took Shiro's hand in his and muttered "let's do this next time, because right now, I cannot wait".  
He guided Shiro toward the sofa, but whatever confidence he had gathered seemed to stop here. Maybe he had a plan in mind, but he seemed at odds about the next steps, and was slowly becoming a blushing mess, his fingers slowly rising on Shiro's arm, tentatively.   
Shiro chuckled. Keith had done everything until now, he could cut him some slack and take the next step. He cupped Keith's head and kissed him. 

He always loved kissing Keith, it felt so natural, simple, but every time they deepened the kiss and he could taste his tongue, he could feel a spark going through his entire body. Keith would usually keep his eyes slightly open, as if to keep Shiro in check, to make sure he wasn't about to disappear, and this time was no exception.  
Shiro kissed his cheek, close to his eyes, softly repeating "I love you" and seeing Keith slowly become bolder, putting his hand on Shiro's chest, feel it through his clothes.  
Shiro used the opportunity to bridge the gap between their body, pulling him close, breathing on his shoulder, hearing Keith gasp as his mechanical hand reached Keith's ass. He didn't want to go too fast, this wasn't only about him and his frustration. He kissed Keith's nape.  
\- Don't worry, babe, it'll be okay.  
He heard Keith slightly sigh, relief maybe.  
\- I know it will be. It's you.  
Shiro's heart could explode from happiness ath the faith he felt in his lover's voice. Keith trusted him so much. Sometimes he wondered if it was this trust that always pushed him to be better, to be good.  
He was taken out of those thoughts when he felt Keith kiss his cheek, neck. " _Focus_ " he thought. He started massaging slowly Keith's ass again, and heard the man moan slowly. Shiro chuckled.  
\- Oh, I'm sorry. Keith muttered, probably embarrassed.   
\- Don't be. I feel like I've waited a long time to hear this sound... It's like melody to my ears.  
Keith looked at Shiro's eyes for a short second and cocky smile emerged on his face.  
\- _Patience yields focus_ , Shiro .  
\- Don't make me regret teaching you this... And I'll have you know I am very focused, right now.  
They laughed slightly, any trace of apprehension disappearing. It was them, just Shiro and Keith, as always. And they loved each other. Shiro could feel himself slowly go hard, only to be met by Keith's. 

After holding each other's stare for some time, Keith looked away.  
\- I have to tell you... This is my first time.  
\- That's okay, babe. Don't worry, we will go slowly and I'll make sure you enjoy every bit of it. I love you.  
\- I know, it's just...  
Keith bit his lips, and Shiro was wondering how much further in their relationship they'd have to be for those lips to ever go around his... " _Focus. Focus on what Keith is saying!_ "   
\- I have some _demands_.  
\- ... _Demands_?  
\- Yes.  
Keith's expression had turned serious, so Shiro turned his full attention to him, forgetting for an instant that he could feel Keith's erection against him, forgetting even his own.  
\- I have bought lube and condoms but I didn't know your size and...  
\- It's okay Keith, I have my owns.  
\- Oh. Good. Err, also.. I've...  
\- Yes? Shiro asked with what he hoped was a more sweet than eager voice, encouraging Keith to continue.  
\- I've tried... _You know..._  
\- You tried... ?  
Keith was now bright red, clearly embarrassed, but Shiro had no idea where this was going and he really wanted Keith to go at his own rhythm.  
\- I tried fingering myself, when I was on missions, you know, after our calls sometimes, I'd just, try, to stretch myself, to see how it feels, I didn't really know what you prefered and it always seemed, I always was curious.  
Keith was speaking at full speed now, to Shiro's surprise - and arousal. So he did masturbate as well after their call.  
\- I didn't know what you prefered, but I'd like to - huh- _take it in_ , for our first time.  
\- Whatever you want, Keith, I am all yours. We will do whatever you prefer and go at our own pace to discover what you want, like and prefer.   
Keith released a breath he probably didn't know he was holding. Shiro started kissing his neck again, sucking on it, hoping to leave a love bite for everyone to see, going down on...  
\- Actually I still have something to ask.  
Shiro stopped right on his tracks.  
\- Since it's my first time and I'm quite... Anxious. I wanted to know if you'd let me be on top. I want to feel you when you go inside me, and I feel like I'd feel more confident being in control.  
Shiro felt a blood rush to his groin. He hold Keith suddenly closer, to his boyfriend's surprise.  
\- Gods, Keith, you have no idea what you're doing to me, do you?  
\- Hmm, the boy almost sang, I kind of do, or at least I _feel_ what I'm doing to you.  
Shiro chuckled slightly before replying, whispering in Keith's ear only to feel him shiver.  
\- I would _love_ for you to be on top.  
The silence fell for a second. Not exactly what the older man expected. But when he looked at the brunet's face, he was beaming with confidence, a slight blush on his face, but he looked satisfied, trusting, happy... In love.   
\- Any more demands, love?  
\- Kiss me.  
\- I will happily oblige. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I am writing a fanfic, it's currently 2AM, English isn't my first language at all, I've never written anything smutty, my vocabulary is that of a 12yo, what could possibly go wrong?  
> Anyway, thank you for reading ❤️🖤


End file.
